Your Mine And I'm Yours
by ArtemisForever2
Summary: When Mariana must volunteer for the 99th Hunger Games. Will she survive for her family and love or die just like the rest?
1. Chapter 1

Your mine, I'm yours.

Rated T duh. I own the story and I DO not own the hunger games. Thank you. :P

"Mariana! Mariana! Wake up!" _Lilianna? _I open my eyes to find Hazel standing infront of me. "It's reaping day! Reaping day!" she shouts, her small baby like hands nudging me awake. "Fine. Fine. Fine!" I push myself off from my bed and went to my closet. Natia comes in. She's my step-mother.

I hate her. She mermaid braids my hair delicately, her hands not letting a single loose strand out. She went to my closet and found me an outfit for the daughter of the most caring woman who used to live. "Tell me Mariana. What was your mother like?" Natia asked helping me with my dress. My voice suddenly disappeared and my eyes started watering. "I-I can't tell you…"

From there on we stopped talking until she was done helping me with my shoes. I went to go help Hazel and Lilianna. _Oh Lilianna don't leave me. _Hazel is my step-mother's own child. I walked into the doorway and guess who I saw waiting there for me. "Mariana!" Lilianna cried as she ran into my arms. "Hello sweet Lily." I gathered her up in my arms. Oh she was my dear sister who I couldn't afford to lose. I put Lilianna down and then guess who came in next. _Hazel_.

**Hope you like it! Next chapter should be soon. I have school. EEP!**


	2. Chapter 2

Your mine and I'm yours.

Derp it's rated T.

"Hazel!" I scoop her up and act like I'm happy in front of Lilianna. "Now let's get you beautiful girls into some dresses and I'll do your hair ok?" "Ok!" Lilianna shouts sitting on our dressing bed. Hazel simply jumps on messing up the work her mother did today on her own bed. I turn Lilianna's hair into a headband with a few strings of hair and tie them together. Then I let the rest of her hair flow down her right shoulder.

Hazel wanted to do her own hair but it ended looking a porcupine so I ended having Natia help her. It ended up alright. I picked a soft white blouse along with a light blue skirt for Lilianna and she wanted her regular boots on. Hazel was in a dress fit for someone in District 1.

My gosh she was gorgeous despite the hair. No they both were beautiful.

I went to the garden of flowers my mother and I had worked so hard to keep alive. Natia had destroyed most of them anyway but there right infront of me were the two most gorgeous flowers I had grown. I had about twenty-four flowers left when I had planted fifty. I picked the beautiful rose and lily, went inside and cut, trimmed and washed what was left. I walked back and planted the flowers in their hair.

"Beautiful." I murmured. "No way sis! Your even more beautiful." Hazel and Lilianna said in unison. "Thank you. Both of you. Now let's go or we're going to feel the tazer of the peacekeepers." I rush them out the door and my step-mother followed behind.

We arrived just in time to check in. I usher them ahead of me and they look at me worriedly. "It will be fine." I whisper in their ears.

As the peacekeeper got out the needle Hazel closed her eyes and shed a tear when blood came out.

Next Lilianna did the same only this time she held it in until she got to the walkway.

Finally I stepped up and winced for a second when I was cut. I sucked the blood off and gave them both a big hug but, most importantly I whispered in their ear. "Listen to me. If either one of you two gets to be a tribute I will volunteer. Please don't volunteer for me, promise?" "We promise." They say sadly. "Good now go!" I shout and they run as I walk to my lane of fifteen year olds.

The video plays and so does the speech. Then finally we see… _Effie._


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Mine and I'm Yours.**

**Chapter Three. I Have to.**

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! As we all know these are the 99th hunger games. Almost a hundred years! Spectacular! I say Ladies as always go first." Effie shoute her hair this year dyed a turquoise with a green color on her nails and eyeshadow resembling puke. I look to the right of me since I am on the end and who do I see, Symphony. She would be a great contender for the games. I direct my attention back to Effie.

Effie swirls her hand as always and suddenly strikes the bowl like lightning but it is quite steady. She opens that small slip and I pray it's not my dear Lilianna. "Oh interesting." Effie says peering closely at the paper. "Who is Hazel Lavesque?" My heart shatters. She slowly steps out of the row and what do I do? Of course I ran up to her and shouted as loudly as I could. **"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" **Hazel stops and I hug her. I walk to the stand and my eyes say sorry but my body says I'm proud of this.

Effie grabs the microphone and asks "What's your name?" "I'm Mariana Lavesque." "She cheers fro me and the audience does the traditional three finger goodbye. I shed a tear as Effie draws the boy tribute s name. "Ash Sorrel!" she shouts and my heart breaks. _My crush… Your kidding me… _He walks and cries a bit and he looks at the volunteers. There are none. His two brothers and sisters say goodbye and I am shocked.

"Our two tributes for District 12!" Effie cheers and I shake his hand. He grabs mine and we smile. Effie ushers us in and Ash glimpses at me a weak smile showing. I finally realize _We may survive… We may survive! _It lifts my spirits and I smile back before we are shown our last family meeting places. My family comes in first and I tell my father and step-mother. "Take care of them. Don't let them die." I say and they nod too shocked for words as my sisters try to talk but nothing comes out. Finally the peacekeeper calls them and the Ash's father, the oldest coal miner alive in District 12 tells me, "Take care of him and I'll help your family." I nod and he leaves his famous crooked smile warm and sweet.

Ash and I both get out of the room and enter the train. I sit in a place near the window and and look for the mentors. "They're not here yet." I say impatiently tapping my fingers then I notice the faint smell of paint odors. "Peeta?" Ash says following the smell and then we see a smile. We found him now where's Katniss. An arrow whizzes past our head a centimeter away and a riddle comes out obviously made by Peeta. It says "I am here in this car. Follow the arrow's direction and go the opposite way. Finally find me under one of those four objects." I read out loud as Ash is looking at the table, the couch, the window and the mahogany carpet. "I know where she is." He says triumphantly. "Do you?"


	4. So srry guys

Your Mine and I'm yours.

UPDATE NOTE:

Listen here. Listen here. I have lost all my muse for this story and sadly not enough have read this so I'm sorry to say but I'm discontinuing this story. Goodbye.


End file.
